


Jason Voorhees Headcannons

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Can you do a nsfw Jason Voorhees x Reader story? You can use you head cannons if you’d like. I honestly love your ideas.





	Jason Voorhees Headcannons

Can you do a nsfw Jason Voorhees x Reader story? You can use you head cannons if you’d like. I honestly love your ideas.  
\-   
\- Jason would be slow when it comes to intimacy. He wouldn’t expect it at all from his S/O, convinced they could never be attracted to him in such a way. Small and reassuring actions will build his confidence. Soft touches and loving whispers would slowly silence the voice that tells him you could never truly want him.   
\- At first, sex would be off the table. He had always been told it was a special act, to be reserved for the bedroom with someone you planned to spend your life with.   
\- You had thought it would never happen, given his mother attitude to the councillors and any teenagers who were in the woods. But it wasn’t that.   
\- Pamela had been angry at their lack of responsibility and disrespect. You and Jason were different because there was a relationship there. There was trust and love in a home where you basically lived as a married couple.   
\- For the first while, he wouldn’t allow himself to indulge in such forbidden pleasures. He would leave if he walked in on you changing, or if a make out session got particularly hot and heavy. But he would start to find it more difficult to leave.   
He would allow himself to enjoy the lust that filled his body, even if he wasn’t fully satisfying the urges.   
\- But the breaking point for Jason is when he realises how badly you want him too. It would click in a make out session, where you’re straddling his lap as you kiss him. He could feel how you grind against his body, mirroring how he felt. He would melt at the soft moans that escape your mouth or how your shaking hands would clutch at his jacket.   
\- The first time would have to be driven by lust. If you gave Jason too much time to think about it, he would easy convince himself you didn’t want him again.   
\- On that night, he would lift you up and carry you to the bedroom, before sitting on the end of the bed with you straddling him again. A silent request to continue and go further. One which you are more than happy to indulge in.   
\- He wouldn’t want too many clothes removed from his own body, but he wants you totally naked. This would be a bargaining tool to get him undressed.   
If you put on a show, slowly and sensually removing your top before asking him to do the same, he would always obey. His eyes would be trained on you, unable to believe he gets to see you like this.   
\- The mask would be removed a long time again during a make out session.  
\- The first night, he is yours. He would do anything you ask, allow you to take control. He would be too scared. You are so much smaller than him, and he would be afraid to hurt you in any way.   
\- Complimenting his length and girth would cause the man a mixture of pride and confidence. You would need to ask him to do everything because hes too afraid to do something wrong, so you decide its best for you to take the reins. Jason would lie on the bed with you on his lap. Guide his hands to your hips and they would stay glued there.   
\- The first night is slow and passionate. The first moment you lower yourself onto him, his hips would buckle up to meet yours as a needy broken groan leaves his throat.   
\- The next morning, when he wakes with the sunlight, he would find you in his arms and he remembered the nights activities. He could never have been happier.   
\- After the first few times, things would certainly get easier.   
\- It would be almost over night that you would see a difference in him.  
\- Despite Jasons somewhat docile and submissive behaviour to you outside the bedroom, that all changes. He would start to take control and initiate sex. Especially when he realises the control and pleasure he can hold over your body.   
\- Hes eager to learn, spending hours at a time bringing you to orgasm again and again before even considering his own release. He finds something hypnotising about how you squirm on the bed as he pleasures you. And the first time he hears you beg him to let you cum, he will lose his mind.   
\- As his confidence grew, he would start to dominate you more. His large body would hover over your own in an almost menacing way. This would peak when you bought some silk into the bedroom, asking if he wanted to try some light bondage.   
\- His favourite position would be missionary, so he could see your face and it felt a lot more intimate. But in close second would be any position where your hands are tied over your head.   
\- He would want you to enjoy being with him and he thinks that if hes able to keep you satisfied and pleasured, it might keep you with him forever. So your pleasure is always his main concern.   
\- Jason wouldn’t really know what a blowjob is until you smirk at him one night and mention that you’ll give him a treat.   
\- Jason would spend the entire time staring down at you, his hands buried in your hair as his mind struggles to focus on anything apart from the pleasure he felt.   
\- One night, after a long fight with some victims, you would feel a need to be with him. While walking through the woods towards your cottage, you would pull him to the side and kiss him hungrily. You expected him to lift you up, silently telling you to wait until back at the cottage. But he felt the same.   
He would take you against the tree in the moon light.   
\- Sex would become more than just pleasure. If you got captured and he came to rescue you, it would be a way for him to feel instantly closer to you again. a way for him to regain your trust and show you he was sorry. If Jason suffered from some nasty names from a victim, it would be a way for you to wash away any doubt in his mind, to show him that he is loved, and that the victim is wrong about him.


End file.
